


Breaking the Tension

by Bawsanity (CrowsGirl15)



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsGirl15/pseuds/Bawsanity
Summary: Mike is so sick of everything being about Ginny 24/7. So he does something about it. (A reimagining of 1x08)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Sinning Sunday. There have been so many amazing, life-affirming, feelings-based Bawson smut stories today.
> 
> This isn’t one of them.

As he had her up on the trainer’s table, muscular thighs wrapped around him and his cock sliding into her tight heat, Mike tried to remember how they got here. 

He had been yelling at her in the hallway. Not his finest moment, to be sure, but he was angry. Angry at Al, angry at Oscar, angry at _her_ for having her whole life and career ahead of her when his was just ending. He wanted to be _anywhere_ but that clubhouse, but they had a game to play. And as long as he was here he was going to put a wrecking ball to every decent relationship in his life. Because when had Mike Lawson ever been rational about anything?

            _“I, for one, am sick of it.”_

Ginny’s face should have been enough to give him pause, but he was too far gone. He was too far into the pissed off, grumbling, resentful part of his psyche to stop now. He wanted to make her livid too, make her hate him. He wanted to make her storm off, turn to Livan. He wanted to make her stop being everywhere he turned, crawling under his skin like no one had done in years.

But she didn’t do any of that. She stepped forward into his space with fire burning in her expression and practically spit the words out at him.

“Fuck you, Lawson. You’re sick of it? I’m sick of you being a cranky asshole, but you don’t see me blowing up on you in front of the team.”

Red light flashed behind his eyes and he tensed his hands into tight fists as he tried to remember to breathe.

“Really, rookie? You’re going to talk like that to your captain?”

“When my captain can’t get his head out of his ass? You fucking bet I am.”

_Head out of his…_

He’d had enough. Mike reached up to grab her arm and push her into the empty trainer’s room, pausing long enough to tell the intern to leave with his eyes before pulling down the blinds. It was purely serendipity that no one had seen. Mike was beyond noticing his surroundings to a careless degree, and it was time to settle this.

However, if the goal had been to make Ginny Baker livid, well, he’d achieved it with flying colors.

“What the FUCK, Lawson?” She shouted, slamming her left fist down on the trainer’s table before turning to look at him. “You think you can just make me do whatever you want? You think you can make me shut up and say ‘Yes, sir,’ ‘No, sir,’ when you talk to me the way you just did?”

He should have apologized. He should have taken a breath, realized that this wasn’t Ginny’s fault. He should have taken a step back from the situation and given himself a moment to cool off. 

He didn’t. 

Instead, Mike’s voice got low and punishing as he walked toward Ginny, invading her space. “What are you doing to me, Rookie?”

“ _Doing_ to you?” She hissed out as her spine hit the table. “I was asking for your help, _Captain_ …” The word was said with so much disdain it could have been a curse.

“Oh, my _help_ …” he spit back. And there they were. Ginny arched back against the table, her chest heaving and her eyes flashing. Mike’s hips were just touching hers, his own body tensed with fury as he kept his gaze locked with Ginny’s. Once again, he should have just taken a deep breath and walked away. But he was in too deep. They both were. So instead of leaving, Mike leaned in and captured Ginny’s lips in the deepest, angriest kiss he’d ever been a part of.

He expected her to pull away and curse him out. Maybe slap him in the face for his trouble and storm to Oscar’s office to demand they trade him. To tell Al that if he stayed on the team, she would never pitch to Mike Lawson ever again. 

She didn’t. 

No, instead, Ginny gave just as good as she got, digging her short nails into his neck and kissing him hard, desperate, her teeth sliding along his tongue every few seconds just to remind him he wasn’t in charge here. As if he needed reminding.

He reached down to dig his fingers into her hips and hoist Ginny onto the table, starting on her pants as she kicked her cleats off and forcing the three layers of her uniform, under armor, and panties down her legs. When she was fully exposed, she reached down to tear open his uniform pants and slip her hand inside, pulling out his rapidly growing cock and propelling her hips to the edge of the table.

She seemed to do a double take when he was out of his pants, and in another time and space, he would have taken pride at that. He probably would have teased her about it, and tried to make her laugh in an effort to break the tension. But this was no time for formalities.

Mike brought a hand up to smack her ass hard, causing Ginny to let out a half yelp and bite her lip to stifle the sound. He gave her a warning look, slapped her fingers away from his cock, and took things into his own hands, stroking three swipes across it to get himself to full hardness before stepping forward and pushing it hard into Ginny’s already soaking wet pussy. She let out a sharp, shocked gasp when he bottomed out inside her, and he looked down with a cocked eyebrow, challenging her to say something.

“That all you got, Captain?” She growled against him.

And it was on.

**** 

So, now, here he was, balls deep in the strongest, sexiest teammate he’d ever had (Leo, who?), and he was still angry. So fucking angry at the world, at the team…at this gorgeous woman for worming her way into his life the way she had. 

They shouldn’t be doing this during a game. They shouldn’t be doing this at all, but Mike was beyond the rules. Beyond everything but fucking into her pretty, desperate body with everything he had.

He wasn’t entirely careless. He had a hand pressed tight to her jaw, covering her mouth to stop her cries from alerting the entire clubhouse to what they were doing. And she brought her own hands up to claw the skin at the back of his hand, her tongue licking at his palm and only making him fuck her faster.

At the same time, his mouth had free reign to do just about whatever it wanted, and he leaned forward to whisper a string of the dirtiest shit he’d ever said right into Ginny’s ear. “That what you needed, Baker? Is it? Needed your captain to fuck some goddamn sense into you?” On and on, desperate, filthy words that clearly did it for her if the way she keened and clawed against him was any indication.

His pace was punishing and desperate, and part of him expected young, inexperienced Ginny Baker to balk at the speed. But he’d underestimated his rookie, because her hips were pounding upward to spur him on, and he was pretty sure if he ripped his hand away, she’d be begging for it.

He didn’t give her the chance. Instead, Mike slid his other hand between them to start pinching at her clit, rubbing it a little harder than was fair before calming down and matching it to the rhythm of his thrusts. If she was going to destroy him so thoroughly…to get him crazy enough to fuck her in the training room during a rain delay…he was determined to make her fall apart along with him.

Ginny’s licks and growls doubled in intensity, but he didn’t have to hear her to know she was close. Her walls clenched around his cock like a machine vise, and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before he’d be losing himself right along with her. “Do it, Baker.” He growled again and sped up everything. “Come for me.”

As soon as her body started shaking with orgasm, Mike completely lost control. He leaned forward and bit hard into her shoulder to stop his own groans from escaping that room, and dug his fingers into her sides hard enough to leave bruises. His vision went hazy and then white as he emptied into his rookie, and finally fell half on top of her, using his hand to keep from crushing her body against the table.

 

For a long moment, neither of them said anything. But they weren’t afforded the luxury of time. Looking up at the video screen, he could see the rain was clearing, and fuck, they had to get back out there.

He pushed up slightly to look down at Ginny, at a loss for words for the first time since they’d met. The anger seemed to have dissipated along with their orgasms, but now they were left in a state of sated, awkward relaxation. And he was still inside of her.

Licking his lips, Mike helped settle Ginny on the table before sliding out and walking across the room, grabbing a towel and wetting it in the sink before coming back to hand it to her. Her face had softened, and she took the towel gratefully, cleaning herself up and moving to put her pants back on. Mike did the same and then stood in front of her, his hand on his neck, half shielding her from the world and half hoping they could find some closure here.

It was Ginny that spoke first.

“It’s probably a good thing you can’t go back out there.” He narrowed his eyes in confusion. “That had to be hell on your 65-year-old knees.” Her eyes were glittering, and that’s all it took to break the tension. He let out a surprised laugh and her lips curled up in the big, dimply grin that Mike had begun to associate with both his dreams and nightmares.

He shook his head and gestured up to the television. “Come on, Rook, the rain’s clearing up. Time to get warm.”

“Getting warm is not a problem.” And he laughed again, smacking her hip gently before turning and walking to the door. They’d deal with the rest later. For now, she had to pitch.

“Lawson.” He made it to the knob before she spoke, and he turned to look at her searching face. “We ok?” She cocked a brow in his direction. 

“We’re cool, Baker. Go get stretched.” And he earned one more laughing grin before heading to the showers. It may not be the smartest way to settle clubhouse tension, but it sure as hell seemed to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it softened a little at the end. I have a whole collection of scenes in my brain that start with “Mike tried to remember how they got here”, so this might turn into a series/collection of sorts.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [Bawsanity](http://bawsanity.tumblr.com).


End file.
